


I've been much braver since then

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really love him, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been much braver since then

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [iam_space](http://iam-space.livejournal.com/) for reading this over and coming up with the title, which is a line from Cyrano de Bergerac.
> 
> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in January 2012.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Steve turned his head and looked down at Catherine. She was lying on her stomach next to him, cheek resting on her crossed forearms, the rumpled sheet only covering her from the waist down.

"Huh?"

"Don't try to fool me, McGarrett, I know that look."

"What look?"

"The one you had just two seconds ago, while you were checking your phone. It was a text from Danny, wasn't it?"

Steve frowned and put his cell phone back on the nightstand.

"Aw, don't be like that, there's nothing wrong with it."

"You know, most women wouldn't consider this appropriate pillow talk."

"What, the fact that the male friend I occasionally have sex with is in love with another man?"

"I'm not -"

"Steve."

Steve sighed and slid down until he was horizontal again. Catherine turned onto her side, propped herself up on an elbow and placed a hand on his chest. His eyes automatically went to her breasts.

"Let me guess: he doesn't know."

Steve didn't reply.

"But you did sleep with him, right?"

When he still didn't answer, she flopped down on her back.

"I can't believe it. Are you sure your buddies weren't just making fun of you when they gave you that nickname? Because there's really nothing smooth about you, Smooth Dog."

"I was pretty smooth with you."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I never heard any complaints. Unless you're trying to tell me that every time you say 'Oh my God, Steve, yes' you're really just expressing your disappointment."

Catherine punched his arm. "You're not funny. And don't try to change the subject."

"What do you want me to do, Cath? Invite him over for a beer and make a pass at him while we're watching TV on the couch?"

"It worked with me."

"That was... different."

She smiled. "Because you don't love me."

"That's not what I -"

"Steve, I know perfectly well what you meant. We're just friends who sometimes sleep together. Yes, the sex is amazing - and take that smug look off your face right now or I'll punch you again - but it's just sex. We're not in love with each other and we'll still be friends when we stop sleeping together. With Danny you could lose much more if things didn't work out. But you never know what's gonna happen if you don't give it a try."

"Since when are you so wise, Lieutenant?"

"I've always been wise, _Commander_. Which doesn't explain how I ended up in bed with you, you must have caught me in a moment of weakness."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Anyway, you obviously need my help."

"What? No. Seriously, Catherine, whatever you're thinking, stop, stop it right now."

She ignored him and went on. "Let me think. I could write a nice romantic speech for you to read, maybe even a poem, just like in Cyrano de Bergerac."

Steve draped an arm over his face and groaned. "Oh my God, shut up."

"Or you could go for a serenade, with traditional Hawaiian musicians and everything. No, actually, scratch that, you couldn't hold a note if your life depended on it. What about a good old candlelit dinner? In a real restaurant, not just a steak on your beach. Or -"

Steve rolled over and pinned her to the mattress.

"Will you shut up if I go down on you?"

Catherine smirked. "There's only one way to find out."


End file.
